herofandomcom-20200223-history
Muhammad (religion)
Muhammad is the central prophet of the Muslim faith and author of the Qur'an. Enlightenment Muhammad was a merchant living in Mecca in what is now Saudi Arabia when he communed with God. Muhammad wished to find the true religious path to Allah, God. Muhammad would retreat to a cave in the mountains outside Mecca to pray and meditate to become closer to God. At the age of 40 Muhammad was said to be visited by the messengers of god Gabriel and Al-Burāq. Gabriel revealed the true nature of Allah's plans to Muhammad and Al-Burāq would carry Muhammad into heaven to commune with the souls of the departed prophets such as Moses and Abraham. When Muhammad returned to earth he was a wiser and enlightened man and made it his mission to spread the true word of God which he felt had been lost to the world through the translations of present day man. Marriage and the Qur'an Through serendipitous circumstance, Muhammad would be approached by a rich Jewish widowed merchant named Khadija who wished to marry him. Muhammad refused the marriage at first feeling romantic companionship would be out of place for him. Khadija stated she would gladly support Muhammad in any pursuits he had for his company if his pride would allow it, Muhammad took the attentions of the generous merchant as a sign and agreed to the marriage. Muhammad revealed to Khadija his communion with Gabriel on behalf of Allah, Khadija would be the first convert to Islam. Soon Muhammad would ask Khadija for the money to sponsor a pilgrimage. Muhammad wished to publish a book, a book he would call the Qur'an. With the enlightenment of Allah, the wings Al-Burāq as his transport and the financial support of Khadija, Muhammad journeyed around the Arab and Jewish world to spread the true message of Allah through the Qur'an; One of devotion and humility. While little is known as to Muhammad's precise view into the imperfections of Christianity and Judaism he stresses that the message of God had become lost in the texts and claims to still view prophets such as Jesus and Moses as holy figures whom he consulted with in heaven. Skills and Abilities Muhammad was quite charismatic and able to inspire whole crowds of strangers. One of Muhammad's greatest feats was establishment of a treaty between Muslims and the tribe of Quraysh. Muhammad had tremendous endurance and made many pilgrimages on foot by himself. To those that would follow him he asked only that they pack well and travel with perseverance as he did. Muhammad journeyed across the land not only spreading the word of Allah but helping those plagued by evil and pain. Muhammad was said to preform rites upon flames that sanctified them to burn away evil and sickness, without causing those burdened by them, harm or pain. Category:Important Category:Religious Heroes Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Business Heroes Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Wise Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Parents Category:Priests Category:Exorcists Category:Healers Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Wanderers Category:Riders Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Paragon Category:Bond Protector Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Humans Category:Lawful Good Category:Sage